


Shifting Touch

by Piet94



Series: Shifting [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: ANYWAY this is just porn, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, don't expect anything fancy lmao, it was practice because i feel like i need to get better at it, so have this behemoth and don't judge me, this is literally just shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piet94/pseuds/Piet94
Summary: “I think you like this boat more than me,” Vereesa teased, eyes sweeping over the cabin and lingering on the desk.“Ship,” Jaina gently corrected, gaining an eye roll in response, “And never.” She brushed her fingers over the stone dangling from Vereesa’s neck.





	Shifting Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i mean. as the tags say. this is just porn with some plot if you squint. i wrote this for practice because smut is hard y'all. don't judge me. my girls deserve to get laid okay. also don't @ me about my flimsy excuse for jaina living longer lmao. i don't know science and im banking on a suspension of disbelief lmao. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own, etc.

The ship itself was gorgeous. Dark wood paneled the captain’s quarters, polished to shine. Deep green carpet stretched across the floor, and Jaina padded across it to lower herself onto the bed. Her weight sank into the mattress, and she ran a hand over the soft comforter, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

She crossed her legs, leaning her weight back, bracing it on her palms as she sighed. Jaina wouldn’t be commanding this ship, not by a long shot. She was the Lord Admiral, and most of the time she’d remain onshore, calling the shots well away from the ships themselves. Unless gods forbid, another war was to break out. Then she’d be at the forefront, on _this_ very ship, she was sure, either hosting diplomacy talks or perhaps blasting another Navy to kingdom come.

Her eyes roamed across the cabin again, pleased beyond belief with how it had turned out. A large desk sat nearest the window, a high backed chair tucked underneath. No papers scattered across the surface yet, but the impressive griffon feather quill on the right side assured her that paperwork _should,_ at the very least, be impeccable. Though, if Tandred were taking control of _The Wind's Grace_ , Jaina wasn’t sure she’d be getting any paperwork.

She stood then, peering out the window at the other ships docked. _The Wind’s Grace_ was the most impressive ship in the harbor, no doubt about it. It was new, with all the bells and whistles attached, the very first new ship built under Jaina’s rule. She was proud of it and was looking forward to christening her, sending her out on her maiden voyage. Jaina yearned to go with whatever crew was chosen, to feel the boards rocking beneath her feet, to feel the whip of the salty air through her hair.

That wasn’t her job though. Her job was to keep the peace, to establish trade routes, to ignore Sylvanas’s petty jabs about the fact that the first new ship built was a Galleon. Jaina wasn’t stupid enough to think she also wouldn’t raise an eyebrow should the Horde do the same, but _The Wind’s Grace_ wasn’t for war. It was for exploration. Kul Tiras was the brunt of the Alliance Navy now. They were no longer in a faction war, which meant that Jaina was turning her attention elsewhere. Most of their wartime vessels were docked, only going out for occasional training sessions. The ships that got the most use were pleasure vessels and fishing boats. Jaina wanted to do more though. She wanted to find something new, to put her impressive Navy to use, to find untapped resources the Alliance could make use of.

Thus, the new ship. Aside from those who built it, Jaina was the only person who had ever set foot on the hull. She’d spent most of her morning wandering around _The Wind’s Grace_ , running her fingers over the polished wood and grinning at the rolled-up sails. That was going to be her favorite part, she just knew. Watching those sails unfurl and snap in the wind as _The Wind’s Grace_ left home was going to stay with her for the rest of her days.

Pausing, Jaina tilted her head, hearing the soft patter of footsteps approaching the closed cabin door. Hiding a smile, Jaina pretended not to notice, keeping her face turned toward the window. She felt hands slip around her sides and she leaned back into a warm body, feeling lips press along the curve of her jaw.

“Thought I might find you here,” Vereesa murmured against her skin, “I woke up and you were gone.”

“Sorry,” Jaina sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying her girlfriend’s touch, “I was just coming to check her out, that’s all. I wanted to do a once over before the ceremony this afternoon.”

Vereesa nodded, nuzzling against the curve of her neck. Jaina felt the hands at her sides clench, felt light pressure move her body. She went with it, turning in Vereesa’s arms to face her head-on. She draped her forearms over _very_ nice shoulders, a content grin pulling at the corner of her mouth.

“I think you like this boat more than me,” Vereesa teased, eyes sweeping over the cabin and lingering on the desk.

“Ship,” Jaina gently corrected, gaining an eye roll in response, “And never.” She brushed her fingers over the stone dangling from Vereesa’s neck.

Vereesa watched her fingers move, glancing up after a moment with some sort of _look_ in her eyes. Jaina couldn’t quite place it, but the other woman stood on her toes a moment later, brushing their mouths together, and Jaina stopped thinking about anything but just how nice that felt.

The kiss deepened quickly, Vereesa’s hands coming up to brush through Jaina’s hair as her tongue slid along Jaina’s lower lip. Jaina willingly opened her mouth, groaning as Vereesa’s tongue slid along her own. Her hands wandered, sliding down slender sides and gripping Vereesa firmly by the hips, tugging her closer.

Vereesa broke from her, leaving Jaina flushed and gasping, chasing after her. She was stopped by a hand in the middle of her chest. Wrinkling her nose, Jaina tightened her hold, opening her eyes to offer her girlfriend a distinctly unimpressed look. That, however, quickly shifted into a look of wonder. Jaina could actually _feel_ her annoyance leave her.

Vereesa’s eyes were bright, a flush settling across those lovely high cheekbones. Her lips were kiss swollen, parted around pants of warm air. She was beautiful, even looking as if she wanted to devour Jaina alive. She grinned then, and Jaina caught the flash of those delightfully sharp fangs. Dimples pressed deeply into Vereesa’s cheeks and Jaina sighed, reaching out to thumb the divots in her skin. It was _cute_ , and Vereesa knew it, which just made things worse.

“Tell me, Lord Admiral,” Vereesa said, turning her head to press a kiss to Jaina’s fingertips, “How do you normally christen your new ships, hm?”

Blinking, Jaina raised a brow, leaning back to study Vereesa more closely. “Normally it involves breaking a bottle of champagne over the hull. Why?”

Vereesa sighed, a fond expression settling across her face. “You’re a real idiot sometimes, you know that?”

Jaina’s annoyance evaporated when Vereesa kissed her again. She backed her into the desk, and Jaina let out a surprised huff against her lips. The chair thunked dully against it, and Jaina turned her head to check on the griffon feather quill. Vereesa’s fingers worked open a few buttons at her collar, her mouth pressing along the lines of Jaina’s collar bones.

It was then that Jaina understood what was happening. Breathing in sharply through her nose, Jaina closed her fingers around Vereesa’s wrists, pulling them back from her collar.

“Wait,” she murmured, “This isn’t my ship. We can’t – I can’t do that here.”

“Of course it’s your ship,” Vereesa shot back, raising an incredulous eyebrow, but making no effort to escape her hold. “You’re the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, darling, everything is your ship.”

She had a point but was missing the one Jaina was trying to make.

“I mean – true. But it’s – I’m not…I’m not going to be staying in this room, or manning any part of her. I can’t just…what if the captain gets offended.”

“Who says the captain has to know? Besides, you’re seriously telling me you don’t want to lord this over your brother, should he…drive the ship, or whatever it is that he does?”

 _That_ was an excellent point. It would be such a great trump card, telling Tandred that she had a beautiful woman in his captain’s quarters before he’d even stepped foot on _The Wind’s Grace._ She could always clean up after they were done, and the delightful image of Vereesa, naked and sweating, sprawled out across the carpet was too good to resist.

However, this _wasn’t_ her ship. It was probably poor form. The fact that she’d designed most of it, provided the funding _and_ could use it to lord over Tandred’s head whenever he got annoying shouldn’t be a factor. It was though. 

She thought, her stomach squirming pleasantly as Vereesa scraped her teeth across Jaina’s collarbones. She _really_ shouldn’t do this. It was incredibly disrespectful to the Captain of _The Wind’s Grace_. But Vereesa was so pretty, and her fingers were under Jaina’s shirt now, dragging down the plane of her abdomen.

She made her decision, melting into Vereesa’s hands and sighing, tilting her head back. She heard the delighted hum Vereesa gave her in response, and her breath hitched as Vereesa sucked at a sensitive spot under her jaw.

“You weren’t very hard to convince,” Vereesa told her, huffing out a chuckle against her skin.

“Maybe we just haven’t been able to spend enough time together lately.”

That, at the very least, was true. They still didn’t live together full time, and Jaina’s duties as Lord Admiral kept her busier than ever. It had been quite a bit since she and Vereesa had been able to do much of anything but curl up together and sleep.

“Mm, you’re not wrong about that. It’s why I…well…”

She was silent for a couple of seconds, long enough for Jaina to crack an eye open to see what was stopping her. Vereesa’s cheeks were pink, her bottom lip caught between sharp teeth as she gazed into Jaina’s face. A harness was dangling from her finger, and Jaina felt her eyebrows climb up her forehead as a rather undignified snort left her.

“How did you – where were you hiding that?!”

Vereesa’s face scrunched, her skin blooming darker red as she reached out and half-heartedly shoved against Jaina’s shoulder. “Shut up! I just – I want you to use it!”

“That’s fine,” Jaina said, a grin still plastered across her face. “I will, but seriously. Did you just shove it down your breeches when you left my rooms this morning?”

Vereesa laughed, pressing her hands over her face as she stepped into Jaina’s space again. “You’re asking the wrong questions here, love. You should be asking where I stored the attachment.”

Jaina choked on a laugh, reaching around Vereesa’s back to draw her into a hug. “Do I want to know? Or should I look away while you produce it?”

Vereesa pressed her lips to the hollow of Jaina’s throat, huffing out a laugh through her nose. “You’ve seen me naked and in a million compromising positions, you really think anything I do can shock you now?”

“I’d say that depends on where you stored the attachment.”

With a stinging bite, Vereesa pulled back, reaching into the back of her breeches and pulling the toy out from the waistband. It looked a little ridiculous, but Jaina bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing, reaching out to pull Vereesa in instead.

Their lips met, Vereesa’s fingers making quick work of the buttons on Jaina’s shirt. She pulled the fabric down her shoulders, kissing across the newly exposed skin. Heat pooled low in Jaina’s stomach and she yanked Vereesa’s head back up with a snarl. She pressed their mouths together, snagging Vereesa’s lower lip between her teeth and tugging. A desperate noise split the air, and Jaina sucked in a sharp breath at the sound.

It had been too long since they’d been able to be together like this. Jaina hadn’t realized how much she missed it. Desperation sank icy claws into her gut and she tugged Vereesa’s shirt out from where it was tucked into her breeches. She fumbled with the buttons – she wasn’t nearly as dexterous as the Ranger across from her – but she managed after a few tries to get them undone. She didn’t bother peeling it off, she let it hang open as she ducked her head, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses across Vereesa’s chest.

The fact that they were doing this somewhere they weren’t technically supposed to be just added a different level of excitement. Jaina loosened Vereesa’s belt, popping the button on her trousers moments later. She tugged them down from around her hips, dropping to her knees to aid Vereesa in kicking them off.

Vereesa cursed, tilting her head back as Jaina leaned forward, kissing a protruding hip bone and dragging her tongue down to the crease of her thigh. Her hands pushed at Jaina’s forehead and Jaina looked up, brow furrowed.

“I don’t want it like this,” she said, sounding winded.

Perplexed, Jaina stood, letting Vereesa tug her forward, toward the desk. A thrill shot down her spine as Vereesa draped herself over it, sighing as her cheek met the wood. She peered at Jaina over her shoulder, a dangerous smirk lifting one side of her mouth. The sight of a dimple pushing against her cheek sent butterflies flitting through Jaina’s stomach.

“Take your pants off.”

Jaina was only too happy to do that for her. First, she moved forward, feeling distinctly like a predator circling helpless prey. Vereesa was prone across the desk, her right hand toying with the quill. Jaina coaxed her upward, taking the time to pull her shirt off, the fabric bunching and catching near her wrists. She thought seriously about leaving it there, binding Vereesa’s hands for an extra level of excitement. She didn’t though. That would be something to discuss at a different time. Once the fabric was free, Jaina placed her hand between Vereesa’s shoulder blades, gently but firmly pressing her back down.

She popped the button on her own pants then, wiggling her hips as she pulled them off. She grabbed the harness, looping it around her hips and the backs of her thighs. She glanced up, smiling as she caught Vereesa watching her, eyes dark. She’d attached the toy already, apparently when Jaina was preoccupied kissing her.

“Do you have any –?”

“Pants pocket,” Vereesa said, shifting her weight.

Jaina took her word for it, producing the small bottle she was looking for with a slight chuckle. “How long have you been planning this?” she asked, carefully setting the bottle on the desk and running her fingers between Vereesa’s legs.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had sex, Jaina. Let me have this.”

Huffing out a laugh, Jaina nodded, bending and kissing down the ridges of Vereesa’s spine. Her fingers found her clit, tracing feather-light touches over it. Vereesa made a small noise from the back of her throat, pressing back against her, in search of more contact. She was wet, but Jaina figured getting her more worked up certainly couldn’t hurt.

She dropped to her knees, licking her lips and pressing a kiss to the back of her thigh.

“What are you –?”

The rest of her sentence was cut off by a choked moan and Jaina heard the solid thunk of Vereesa’s head against the desk. She opened her mouth against the heat of her, humming out a single pleased note as the taste flooded her mouth, salty-sweet. She laved her tongue in broad strokes, her hands coming up to grip the backs of Vereesa’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Vereesa groaned, pressing back against Jaina’s mouth. She rocked back into her, seeking more contact, more suction, _more_ of everything, Jaina was sure. She worked until her jaw ached, pulling raw, desperate noises from Vereesa’s throat with every stroke of her tongue. Eventually, breathing became an issue, and Jaina pulled back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Curses flew from Vereesa’s lips and she pushed herself up, twisting her upper half around to glare petulantly at Jaina.

“Back down,” Jaina demanded, noting with interest how her tone made Vereesa’s cheeks flame.

Once she was face down against the desk once more, Jaina ran her fingers up over her thighs, stopping once they met slick heat. She let them circle Vereesa’s clit a few times, pressing kisses along her inner thighs, sucking hard enough to make blood pool underneath the surface. She liked marking her, making Vereesa’s skin bloom with color. She couldn’t do it where people could see, however. With a sharp nip, Jaina pulled back again, leaving Vereesa panting, her hips rolling against Jaina’s hand.

“You’re so pretty,” she praised, lowering her mouth to her at a different angle and working two fingers inside of her.

She lapped firmly at her clit, driving her fingers in at an angle that made Vereesa cry out. Her knees gave, and Jaina was forced to move with her as she let the desk support all of her weight. Her free hand came up to grip Vereesa’s rear, holding her hips still as she thrust her fingers hard, curling them so they pressed against Vereesa’s front wall. Vereesa’s legs shook, long, drawn-out whines coming from deep within her chest.

Her hips began undulating again, and Jaina let them, keeping her hand pressed against her rear nonetheless. She could feel the telltale tightening around her fingers, so she changed the angle of her mouth, flicking her tongue against Vereesa’s clit more firmly. Vereesa sucked in deep, shuddering breaths, her fingers curling against the edge of the desk so hard her knuckles turned white.

“Oh – Jaina, I’m going to –!” With one final sharp intake of air, Vereesa broke, a sob leaving her throat as the merciless squeeze of her muscles pressed down around Jaina’s fingers.

Jaina removed her mouth, licking her lips and coaxing Vereesa through the orgasm with slow thrusts of her fingers. After a beat, she removed them, smiling softly at the small sound of protest from the woman above her. She stood, bending double and dropping a kiss against Vereesa’s lower back. Jaina wiped her sticky fingers on her thigh, using that same hand to begin swirling gentle patterns over Vereesa’s back.

With her free left hand, she grabbed the vial of lubricant, popping it open and letting a bit fall into her upturned palm. She ran it over the toy from base to tip. She figured Vereesa would be okay without it, especially with the insurance policy of an orgasm, but she certainly didn’t want her aching for days because Jaina opted out.

Vereesa watched her through half-lidded eyes, her right hand reaching back behind her to brush over the tip of the toy. “Already?” she asked.

“Do you need me to wait?” Jaina asked, coaxing Vereesa’s legs apart with soft nudges to her ankles. She leaned over her, bracing her weight against her forearms, her hair falling down and pooling against Vereesa’s skin. The toy was resting against Vereesa’s inner thigh, and Jaina watched her throat work as she swallowed, a spark of tenacity flashing through Vereesa’s eyes.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Carefully, Jaina scraped her nails down the plane of Vereesa’s back, watching her muscles ripple and shudder at the action. She leaned forward, kissing damp skin at the nape of Vereesa’s neck before standing straight and guiding the tip of the toy to press against Vereesa’s drenched entrance. Gripping her by the hips, Jaina pushed, watching the toy disappear until her hips were pressed snugly against Vereesa’s rear.

“Gods, yes,” Vereesa whispered, her forehead falling to her folded arms, “It’s so deep. It’s so perfect. This is just what I wanted.”

Jaina’s hands slid upward, falling against the dip in her waist and giving it a brief, sweet squeeze. She kept her hands there, applying just enough pressure to keep Vereesa face down as heat rose to her cheeks. Filthy fantasies were playing out in her head, things Jaina didn’t even know she was _capable_ of wanting. With a huff, she pulled almost all the way out, sheathing the shaft back inside in one smooth motion. There was no resistance offered and a whimper was pulled from Vereesa’s throat at the action.

Jaina repeated the motion, an easy rhythm building as she worked off the noises Vereesa was making. She ended up with her hips snapping shallowly, the shaft moving deeply within Vereesa. Despite the cool air, Jaina could feel sweat building along her temples and collecting between the wings of her shoulder blades. Vereesa was sweating too, a light sheen of it spreading across the entirety of her back.

Jaina stopped for a moment, catching her breath and feeling the burn in her abs as she ran her fingers through her hair. Taking advantage of the inaction, Vereesa pressed back, encouraging those same shallow thrusts as a groan got caught in her throat. Smirking at the action, Jaina allowed it, wrapping her fingers around Vereesa’s hips and pulling her backward, putting more oomph behind the motion.

A sharp gasp left Vereesa’s throat and Jaina watched her back ripple as it arched. “Do that again,” she demanded, sounding winded.

Jaina repeated it, fucking her in earnest now. She bent, bracing her weight on a forearm as her other hand remained gripping Vereesa’s hip. She snapped her hips roughly, sinking her teeth into Vereesa’s shoulder. Her thrusts shook the desk and Jaina watched as the griffon feather quill went toppling over the side. At any other time, she may have panicked, but her mind was too consumed with the high pitched keens filling the room.

Jaina changed the angle, grunting as she raised herself further up. She drove her hips down in harsh strokes, pressing Vereesa further into the desk. Vereesa’s voice changed, lowering an octave as she leaned back into the movement. Low, raspy groans filled the air and Jaina felt Vereesa’s thighs beginning to shake as her muscles tensed. She was intimately familiar with the sound, and Jaina loosened the hold of her teeth. She panted harshly against the curve of Vereesa’s neck before a new idea hit her.

Pulling back, Jaina pulled out, the toy dripping as she did so. Vereesa made a scandalized noise, pushing herself up onto her elbows and arching backward in search of more contact. Her face was flushed, eyes glazed, and Jaina licked her lips at the sight.

“Easy, love. Come here.” She smoothed her hands up the ridges of Vereesa’s ribs, her fingers moving up and along the wings of her shoulder blades before pressing into her shoulders. She applied just enough pressure to get her point across, and with a groan, Vereesa rose, standing tall once more.

Jaina turned her around, carefully leaning in and kissing her deeply. A low hum emitted from Vereesa’s chest and Jaina felt her melt against her form. She pulled them both down to their knees, hands wandering over warm, damp skin. With a hand between Vereesa’s breasts, Jaina applied consistent pressure, encouraging her to lay back. Vereesa did, pale hair fanning over the deep green of the carpet.

Jaina couldn’t help but take a moment to look. This was what she’d envisioned the moment Vereesa brought this up. She was glowing, looking up at Jaina through hooded eyes. A flush had spread down over her chest, along her cheeks, and up her ears. She was sweating, the sheen of it impossibly alluring in the dim light of the cabin. Jaina couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing the slope of one long ear. She could feel it twitch against her lips, feel the puff of air that left Vereesa’s mouth at the action.

Vereesa’s hand traced along Jaina’s back, fingers stroking down the ridges of her spine. “Please keep going,” she husked, turning her head to talk against the side of Jaina’s.

Not needing any further encouragement, Jaina pressed forward, sheathing the toy back inside of her. Instead of the short, choppy thrusts she’d favored before, she rolled her whole body into them instead. They were deep and slow, pulling deep moans of satisfaction from within Vereesa’s chest.

“Do you trust me?” she whispered into Vereesa’s ear.

Waiting for her nod of assent, Jaina pulled back, snapping her fingers. The toy started to vibrate and Jaina watched as Vereesa’s eyes widened and rolled back.

“Oh _gods_ ,” she choked out, back arching.

Jaina huffed through bared teeth, burying her nose in the curve of Vereesa’s neck, inhaling the smell of sweat with the fresh scent of evergreen.

Desperate noises filled the cabin, loud and raw, interspersed with wet, lewd sounds every time Jaina bottomed out inside of her. Abruptly, Vereesa went rigid, her nails digging brutally into Jaina’s back as she came with a shout.

Hissing, Jaina jerked away from the pain, knowing red welts would be raised in short order. She snapped her fingers again, killing the vibration, but kept the deep rolling thrusts consistent. Vereesa whimpered into her shoulder, wrapping her legs around Jaina’s hips as her nails remained firmly dug in.

Jaina kissed her forehead, grinning against damp skin as Vereesa started laughing. “Warn me next time!” she said, half-heartedly slapping at Jaina’s shoulders.

Taking the hint, Jaina rolled off, grunting as she worked the harness off with clumsy fingers. Vereesa was still laughing, a high, incredulous sound.

“Perks of dating a mage,” Jaina husked, rolling onto her side to nip at the lobe of Vereesa’s ear, “Magic Fingers.” She wiggled them for effect, grinning as Vereesa continued to laugh.

“I can’t feel my legs,” she said, smoothing her hands up over her quivering stomach so they rested over her breasts. “You broke me, I’m afraid.”

Her dimpled smile was back, sending butterflies soaring through Jaina’s stomach. It was almost enough to distract her from the heat burning between the cradle of her hips. Almost.

Jaina leaned in to kiss her again, expecting it to be a touch messy with how wrecked Vereesa looked. It was, but that didn’t seem to be enough to distract Vereesa from her task. Her fingers tangled in Jaina’s hair, and Jaina found herself on her back, staring up with wide eyes at the elf looming over her.

“Hi,” she said, a touch breathless. She smoothed her hands up over Vereesa’s thighs, moving higher and higher the longer Vereesa let her do it.

With a smirk, Vereesa leaned back, tying her hair up and brushing Jaina’s searching fingers away. “Hi,” she responded, pulling them both to their feet.

With a hand between Jaina’s breasts, Vereesa pressed her back, a half-cocked grin on her pretty face. Jaina followed, tripping over her feet as she gaped at the woman across from her. How she went from shaking her way through an orgasm one minute to looking like she wanted to devour Jaina in the next, Jaina would never know.

“The Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras,” Vereesa said, mischief sparkling in her eyes. She removed her hand, dragging it down over Jaina’s stomach as she brushed past her. Jaina turned to watch, swallowing thickly, eyes lingering on the shift of muscle beneath Vereesa’s skin. Vereesa pulled the tall chair out from underneath the now messy desk, gesturing grandly. “Your throne awaits.”

With a snort, Jaina rolled her eyes, making a face at the other woman. Still, though, she heeded the unspoken command, lowering herself into the chair and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. “Shall I give out commands now?” Jaina asked dryly.

“Oh, please do,” Vereesa purred, a smirk tugging at one corner of her mouth.

A brief touch to the outside of her right thigh had Jaina draping her leg over the armrest. She felt open and exposed this way, her cheeks flaming as she bit the inside of her cheek. Any self-consciousness she may have felt was quickly abated, however, as Vereesa licked her lips.

Falling to her knees, Vereesa smoothed her hands up Jaina’s thighs, glancing up through her eyelashes as she pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee.

“Hey,” she said softly, chiding, as Jaina’s eyes slipped closed, “I love you.”

Something warm and wonderful unfurled in Jaina’s chest and she sighed, allowing her eyes to open and linger on Vereesa's. Her right hand came down, cupping Vereesa's cheek as her thumb brushed over the bluff of a high cheekbone. "I love you too. But you know that."

"I do," she said simply, smiling, her eyes soft and warm in the dim light of the cabin. Lowering her head, Vereesa pressed a kiss to Jaina's clit. 

Jaina's hips jumped, a muffled groan emitting from behind bared teeth. It wouldn't take long, she knew this. She was worked up enough from making Vereesa come twice. She wouldn't be surprised if all it took was a few passes of Vereesa's tongue before she was melting down the chair. Still, though, she steeled her spine, determined to make it last. She huffed, tilting her head back and curling her fingers around the armrests. Her back still stung, trails of fire erupting across her skin as she shifted against the leather of the chair. She wrinkled her nose, making a face as she found the most comfortable position she could.

A hum came from between her legs, and Jaina cracked an eye open to watch Vereesa lean her cheek against her inner thigh. "We'll find a healer after."

"Oh yes, that will be a pleasant conversation. Let's not. I can handle a little sting."

Jaina watched Vereesa wrinkle her nose, but she ran her fingers across the damp plane of Vereesa's forehead so she didn't keep needling her. It seemed to work, even though she got a distinctly unimpressed look in response. Her eyes fluttered closed as Vereesa licked up the length of her, her mind going hazy with a rush of sensation. 

Despite the desire to have it drawn out, Jaina was unable to fulfill it. Her hips rolled against Vereesa's mouth, harsh breaths tearing their way out of her lungs. She could feel the orgasm building at the base of her spine, a roiling pressure that was begging to be released. Vereesa's tongue stroked over her, and all Jaina was aware of was heat and suction, and the sharp prickle of pleasure.

She moaned, a hand falling to the top of Vereesa's head. Vereesa changed the angle and Jaina's hips jumped again. Her face screwed up, helpless against the sudden, heady rush of pleasure the action inspired. "Fuck. Yes," she whispered, alarmed to hear how stunned and raw her own voice sounded. 

It only took a few more flicks of Vereesa's tongue and Jaina came unwound. The pressure at the base of her spine broke, sending her twitching away from Vereesa's mouth and shivering through every pulsating aftershock. 

"Okay," Jaina panted, tossing an arm over her eyes, "That was great. We shouldn't wait so long next time."

Vereesa laughed, following the weak tugs at her hands. She settled herself in Jaina's lap. Jaina's hip was slightly sore from the awkward positioning she'd held it in for so long, and she winced at the pop as she lowered her leg back down. It was uncomfortable, but Jaina wouldn't trade this position for anything in the world. With Vereesa on top of her, she was too hot, and their skin was starting to stick together. But Vereesa was very naked and very pretty, so Jaina didn't care much about the mildly uncomfortable heat.

She sighed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the rapidly bruising bite in the curve of Vereesa's neck. "Maybe we should find a healer," she murmured, feeling the heavy pull of sleep in the itch behind her eyes.

"Oh, really now? Because before, you were so content to – what was it? _'I can handle a little sting?'_ " Vereesa teased, fingers brushing back Jaina's hair. 

"Oh, hush," Jaina sighed, seeking out her hands and resting her ear against the thunderous pulse of Vereesa's heart. She twined their fingers, contemplatively brushing her thumb over the ring finger of Vereesa's left hand. 

She would never ask to marry her without express proof that Vereesa would say yes. It had taken Jaina long enough to get Vereesa to admit she loved her. The last thing she wanted to do was run her off. Still, though, Jaina was getting older. She was nearly forty, and she didn't know how much time she feasibly had left. In her relatively short time on Azeroth, she wanted to spend the remainder married to the woman she loved. 

Though, she reasoned, she wasn't exactly _normal_ anymore. She didn't feel her age. Nothing ached as her mother cautioned her against. Her joints still performed admirably, even the bright gold streak in her hair remained the same, with no signs of encroaching gray. Even more suspicious, her skin still looked like it did when she was in her twenties. It had not dulled, or gone dry, and there weren't even fine lines around her mouth or eyes. Jaina had noticed it a while ago and had a solid theory, but thinking about it too hard made her feel strange. 

Mages, in general, tended to have longer lives, with the surge of arcane swirling through them. Jaina though...Jaina was a conduit of it. The mana bomb had bleached her hair white, sending swirls of arcane through her bloodstream, attaching to her muscles and tendons and joints. There was no way to know for sure, but Jaina theorized that the residual magic was repairing her body at a much faster rate than normal humans. Her joints, which surely would ache in the cold, or when she moved a certain way, did no such thing. Jaina theorized that whenever they began to break down, mana rushed to the source, repairing the host. She didn't know just how long that would work though. Bodies were designed to break down over time, and though the mana seemed to be granting her long life, Jaina wasn't sure how long it was going to be before her body gave up, broke open, allowed the residual arcane to rush free.

She hoped she could live much longer than a normal human. She was dating an elf for Tides' sake, thinking about marrying one. Her heart was beating strongly against Jaina's ear, and Jaina knew it would _continue_ to beat just as strong long after a normal human lifespan. She didn't want to leave Vereesa, a woman who had lost so much already. She wanted to stay present, ever constant, help her raise her sons and lay tangled with her just like this. But she was an unknown, and Jaina truly didn't know how long she had left to live. No one was guaranteed every day, but Jaina especially had a constant question mark hanging like a headsman's blade. 

She wanted to marry Vereesa for that reason and many others. Jaina had her, sure. Vereesa wasn't going anywhere, wasn't going to disappear in a puff of smoke, but going through the process of marriage seemed _important_. Vereesa had been married once before, and though it had come close with Arthas, Jaina never had. She wanted to have her in the eyes of the law, to put a ring on her finger and celebrate it with their families. Or, well...with Jaina's family and one of Vereesa's sisters at any rate. She couldn't feasibly see Sylvanas showing up to their wedding. With a sigh, Jaina brushed her thumb over Vereesa's ring finger once more before dropping her hand in favor of wrapping both of them around Vereesa's waist. This wasn't the time to muse, to think through something that could very likely never happen. She would die when it happened, and whether she and Vereesa were married or not, Jaina would always think fondly on the time they spent together. It didn't matter, in the grand scheme of things, whether Vereesa had a ring on her finger or not. They were still together, and that was all that should matter, despite the desperate pit of want in Jaina's gut. 

"You still in there?" Vereesa asked quietly, combing her fingers through Jaina's hair.

"Mm, mhm. Just thinking."

"Shocker, that," Vereesa replied, a smile coming across through her tone. "We should probably clean up in here, huh?"

"Yeah," Jaina sighed, patting Vereesa on her rear to encourage her to stand, "It was fun though. I'm glad you convinced me to do this."

A slow, dangerous-looking smile curled one side of Vereesa's mouth. "Anytime," she said, her voice deep, suggestive.

It made Jaina's cheeks flush and she tossed Vereesa's shirt at her head. "Stop that." 

Vereesa laughed, a carefree, wonderful sound that made Jaina smile in response. They dressed in silence, Vereesa expertly tucking the harness back into her pants. How she managed to do it without causing any odd bulges, Jaina would never know. With a wave of her hand, Jaina set the room straight again, the griffon feather quill back at its proud position at the edge of the desk. She couldn't disinfect the cabin quite so easily, but Jaina had people to get the necessary items for her. She just inhaled deeply instead, fingers brushing the feather as her thoughts wandered dangerously again. It wasn't until Vereesa pressed against her back, pressing a kiss against the nape of her neck that she was jolted back to reality.

"I'd say yes, you know," she told her quietly, long fingers sneaking around to brush Jaina's ring finger, "If you asked."

Jaina knew she shouldn't be surprised. Vereesa knew her perhaps better than anyone else at this point. She turned, facing her head-on and bending to kiss her, brushing their mouths chastely together as giddiness swirled through her stomach.

"Good to know," she murmured against her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'but there's no canon proof that vereesa has dimples--'  
> have you ever considered: i do what i want.


End file.
